


Under the dark night sky

by Mariavc



Series: Skyeward Smut fest 2016 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mission shenanigans, Skyeward Smut Fest, just in case it wasn't clear, skyewardsmutfest2016, there's smut hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6507733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariavc/pseuds/Mariavc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 AU. Grant decides to take down Hydra on his own and in the process it turns out that he and Daisy have made a common enemy. They meet in Italy during a mission and rediscover that they just make a great team together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the dark night sky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Do you think of me when you touch yourself?

She registers the room in search of their target, a Spanish industrialist that is their only lead in what was supposed to be a case of human trafficking but after they were able to hack into his personal servers discovered that he might be bidding for people with abilities that have been recently abducted all around the world. The mission is to find whoever is providing the Inhumans and also to investigate the rest of the potential buyers.

It shouldn’t be a problem since the guy has a taste for the company of young women and if the look he gave her when she arrived to the party is anything to go by she’s caught the man’s attention and he’ll try to make a pass soon.

“Can I have this dance?”

She freezes in the moment she hears the voice, feels his breath on the back of her neck.

So. Close.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Woah, woah. You don’t want to bring this building down, do you?” Grant says, not missing to opportunity to give her a once over. “You make the wrong move and you have the ATCU on your ass in 3 minutes” He smirks and looks down again, focusing on the rounded curve of her back to emphasize his words.

“Maybe it’s a good thing if they put a bullet in your head, too” She turns around to face him.

“Come on, Skye. It’s a lovely night, there’s no reason to ruin it”

“That’s not-“ She wants to correct him because she’s not Skye anymore, and that name on his lips just brings back all sorts of emotions inside her.

But it still feels…

It might be the whole situation, the undercover mission, the stress of everything going to shit as it always does. It’s like she’s not… herself.

“It’s a lovely dress,” Grant says.

“You made a huge mistake coming here tonight” She says clenching her fists, but Ward seems unfazed.

“What happened to your hair though?

“Are you-“ she takes a breath.

He smiles.

“You don’t want to blow your mission. What just went down here was an auction, and the people around us… they would be very interested in getting someone with your power”

“Including you? That’s why you’re here?”

He chuckles “You won’t believe me, but we’re here for the same reason”

“You don’t know why I’m here”

He offers his hand.

“A dance?” He smiles “Believe me, you’re starting to draw attention, and not just for the way you look”

She takes his hand.

What an idiot.

She should be arresting him, it’s not like he’s a threat for her anymore.

But maybe he’s right. It’s not time to ruin this and if what he’s saying is true the mission is not over. What she needs to do now is to turn the tide.

She swallows when Grant places his hand firmly on the small of her back, guiding her in the middle of the big ballroom when they start dancing to the slow jazz.

Time to work. She gets closer and speaks right next to his ear “Start talking”

It’s very subtle, but she doesn’t miss how his fingers grip her a little tighter.

"You used to be a little more fun”

“And you used to be a little less evil, Ward. Real bummer. Tell me”

“There’s a name that you need to know” He moves his head down, close to her neck, then up until he can whisper to her ear “Gideon Malick”

Before she can answer to that he moves away and makes her spin in his arms. He’s such a good dancer, and she can barely try not to step over him.

They’re back in their initial position.

“Who’s that?”

“A man that’s been trying to fuck me over and to buy your Inhumans. He left with them”

She stops.

"Keep dancing” He smiles and moves his other hand to her waist.

“Where is he?”

“Keep dancing”

“No” She says and looks around, then grabs his hand. “I have a better idea”

Her smile is fake. He knows; but she acts like just some girl that’s had a bit too much to drink as she drags him trough the castle corridors.

Once they’re alone she pushes him against a wall.

“You could have just asked nicely, you know I wouldn’t say no to you” He teases and tilts his head down to kiss her, but she only places her hand on his chest to push him harder against the wall. “They have eyes and ears everywhere”

“I don’t care. Where is he? What do you know?”

“He’s not that easy too find. He has the money and the power to do whatever he wants. He used to be a member of the World Security Council. Believe me, not even president Ellis would dare to make a move against him… and that assuming that the government even knows that he’s Hydra”

“So you two are on the same side. What’s your problem with him?”

“We’re not on the same side”

“Oh… I get it. He’s trying to get rid of you, isn’t he?”

“Hey… shh” He lift his hand but she ignores him.

“How many of them? How many Inhumans?”

“I don’t know. Wait-“

“Where you here to kill him?”

Then she hears it too, footsteps and voices…

Grant just places his hands on her hips in a split second and then he has her pined against the wall.

His lips are rough and he tastes like alcohol but she’s still wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling his body completely pressed against hers.

She moans and can feel him smiling, that’s all the encouraging he needs to push his tongue inside her mouth and demand more, and she’s letting him. She’s digging her fingers on his hair and feeling him getting hard against her body.

It’s so wrong.

“Hey! The two of you! You’re not supposed to be here!”

Grant stops, acting all ashamed now “Oh my gosh” He says to the armed guards. There are three of them “I’m…” He stands them between them and her. “I’m so sorry”

He keeps talking but she’s just glad that she’s getting a minute here to breathe and just think about what just happened and the mission.

One of the men aims his gun at Grant then.

“Wow…” Grant lifts his hand “there’s no need for that. I’m sure-“

“Oh, screw it!” She says and extends her hand and the next moment two of the men are sent flying against a wall. Grant reacts immediately and disarms the third one, not before he can fire a few rounds that barely miss her.

Grant looks at her, still behind him and then head-butts the man before grabbing him by his t-shirt and pushing him against a wall. Then he takes a pistol from the guy’s belt and shoots him two times before dropping the gun.

“What the hell!” She yells.

“Are you ok?” He grabs her arms but then she pushes him away.

“They heard the gunshots, you dumbass!”

He opens his mouth, then he points at the other two goons “You did that!”

She rolls her eyes. As if he just didn’t straight up murder a dude. The dude that tried to shot her first… sure, but… he just shot a guy! “Just leave!” She says and starts walking away from him, but of course, he follows her.

“Where are you going?”

“I have a mission”

“The mission to die?”

“None of your business”

“You might have kickass powers but they don’t make you bulletproof you know that?”

She ignores him.

“I’m not letting you go alone” He insists.

She actually laughs at that, then turns around to face him “It’s been a long time since the day that I needed your protection”

“Say what you want to say. We do make a good team”

“Ward. No”

He smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

She’s been giving it a lot of thought and maybe… maybe she’s just so done with the whole thing.

She does care about her people and she would die to protect them, and the team… they’re her family, but it’s different with Hydra and Shield as a whole, and all that fighting that leads nowhere. She’s been asking herself if they’re doing any good, if they actually make a difference. That’s why she decided to focus on the Inhumans, because they she can actually help.

“You’re so quiet…” Grant says.

He’s driving.

Yeah, she’s in a car with Grant Ward.

“I think your forearm is still bleeding. Do you want me to-“

“Drop me here”

“What?” He chuckles. They’re on a very deserted road in the Italian countryside “No way”

“I have to activate my tracker. No one is following us… anymore”

“So you’re just letting me go?”

“Do you want to fight?”

He stops the car on the side of the road and looks at her. “In that dress?”

“What? Do you think that I’m in a disadvantage?” She challenges him, raising an eyebrow.

“I think I am” He doesn’t even try to hide the fact that he’s staring at her cleavage.

She needs to leave.

“You helped me get what I needed, you have your intel too, and for now we have a common enemy, so I’ll let you go this once”

“Do you have the authority to make that kind of decision?”

“Don’t push it” She says and then gets out of the car.

It’s really dark and they’ve driven like 2 hours from the castle and are still very far away from the nearest town, but if she wants to stay alone here he’s not going to beg.

He chuckles after he checks the inside pocket of his suit one last time, and of course his flash drive is gone, but when he tries to find her in the reflection of any of the car’s mirrors he can’t see her.

Grant gets out of the car and quickly scans the area. It’s really dark but he can see her running in the fields.

It doesn’t take him long to catch up to her, especially since he didn’t need to stop for a second to take off his shoes, and also… he’s faster.

She stops when Grant is just behind her, spinning to face him and lifting her hand to aim at him but he quickly jumps and tackles her to the ground.

“If you wanted to use your powers on me you would have done it a long time ago” He says, grinning and panting a little.

It’s kind of infuriating, especially because she has her hand on his chest and she could just do it, but she’s a bit distracted by the way his body feels over hers and the darkness that engulf them both making him look…

“Give it back,” He demands, still smiling.

“What?” She asks trying to avoid his eyes and to control her own breathing.

“We had a deal”

She smiles “You really don’t think I’ll let you walk away with intel on Malick, do you?”

“Don’t make me search you” He says as he gets a little closer, but then the ground slightly shakes under them.

“I would like to see you try”

 He smirks

 “Get off of me” She warns him but he just gets closer and closer, staring down at her like a predator to his prey and she just doesn’t want to go there because she knows what he’s thinking.

 “Where do you have it?”

 He’s only getting closer and closer, to the point that she can focus on the heat emanating from his body that feels amazing in contrast to the chilly wind of the night, and she can feel the vibrations from his body, she can feel his heart picking up pace and she can see his eyes staring at her lips.

 “Ward…” She says, and it’s kind of the best thing she can come up with right now.

 She sees his adam’s apple bobbing and his eyes going up again to meet hers, with a glint of lust and darkness that make her body respond on its own.

 “Don’t say that you didn’t like it. I heard you back there at the castle, when I kissed you…” He whispers, leaning down to be just inches apart from her. “… the sounds you made”

 “So cocky for a guy that only needed a quick kiss to get a boner” She retorts trying to turn the tables but only gets a sinful smirk in return.

 “I would never try to hide that from you”

 She gasps when he presses his body against her and she can feel him fully hard against her belly.

 She should leave. She should quake his ass and take the car and leave him here right now.

 But he continues “Did you ever think about it?”

 Part of him is expecting that she is going to punch him in the face but her hand is still placed over his chest, still she’s not trying to push him, so he keeps teasing. He wants to see how far she’ll let him go and he takes his opportunity to place a kiss on her jaw

 “Because I have…” He says “That’s why it’s so easy… I can get off just thinking about how you would feel” his lips continue their path following her jawline “… thinking how I would make you feel”

 She swallows and shudders against him and it has nothing to do with her powers. She doesn’t even know when her hands ended clutching the fabric of his white shirt tightly.

 Then she feels his breath against her neck “Do you think of me when you touch yourself, Skye?”

 Fuck.

 She pushes him away just enough to reach for the back of his head and pull him down to kiss him.

 It’s wild and violent as if she’s trying to prove a point but she’s not sure about what it is. She doesn’t really care at this point.

 His tongue is inside her mouth and he moans when she responds and digs her nails on the back of his neck, kissing him until he’s breathless and has to pull back for a second.

 This is her window. She needs to stop.

 But instead she grabs the lapels of his jacket to chase for his lips again.

 And yes. She’s thought about it, for so long… since the simpler days when they lived together in that plane and sometimes he would show up in her dreams like a prince charming, perfect, handsome; until today when his dark eyes and lustful smile appears in her mind when she’s trying to relieve that tension that never goes away by herself. It’s never enough. Her dreams are no longer sweet; they’re just like this… moans and sweat and curses, Grant fucking her hard and fast into oblivion.

 “How long it’s been since someone fucked you like _you_ deserve it?” He speaks again, his hand reaching for her boob and he grins when he hears a soft sigh as she closes her eyes.

 She’s not going to stop him.

 Maybe he should.

 “You better make it worth it” She breathes, with her eyes still closed and Grant kind of freezes for a second.

 It’s happening.

 She just wants to convince herself that this is what she needs to do to get him out of her system, maybe scratch that itch and move on, but she knows that she wants it as bad as he does.

 His lips are making their way down the column of her throat and chest as he feels her fingers on his hair and her breaths turning into needy moans. She’s reaching for his belt and fumbling with the zipper of his pants while his mouth and hands are still busy with her boobs, at least as far as the fabric of the dress lets him.

 He thinks about tearing it apart but Skye would probably kill him and he doesn’t want to mess this up, so he opts for pulling the bottom of the dress up, then her underwear down her legs and his fingers find their way to her core. She’s so wet and ready that he groans against her neck.

 There’s something about this place, this moment. They’re completely alone, lying on the grass and with the night sky above them. She can scream and there would be no one to hear, no one to shame her about what she’s about to do. It almost feels like it’s just the two of them in the whole world and that’s liberating. It feels… so right. The way he pushes two fingers inside of her as he calls her old name against her skin makes her feel like she’s someone else, that she’s the girl in the van, that she can just enjoy this and moan his name out loud when he hits just the right spot.

 And that’s exactly what she does. She’s rocking her hips, fucking his hand and arching against him, forgetting about everything else.

 “Fuck, Skye” He says and bites on the juncture between her neck and her shoulder and enjoys the way she purrs in response, reaching for his back and moving up, digging her nails in his thick hair.

 “Oh God” She says and closes her eyes when he curls his fingers inside her just the right way. She tightens her legs around his hand to keep him there, but her moans are quickly silenced by Grant’s lips on hers.

 His kisses are as hot and dirty as everything about him is. His tongue clashes with hers and she feels like she’s high on something, barely registering when Grant positions himself between her legs after pulling his fingers out of her body. That’s when she protests, pushing him and staring up at him with glazed, dark eyes and swollen lips, flushed cheeks.

 “You’re quite a sight” He’s panting and sounds teasing as he sucks on his own fingers, looking at her with lust on his eyes, but he just stays there.

He’s just waiting and she can’t fucking wait any longer. She was so close before and he probably thinks that this is funny, teasing her and making her beg.

 But then he speaks “It’s your last chance to walk away”

 She’s not expecting him to say that and neither she’s expecting the realization that doesn’t want to walk away from this.

 She shakes her head “Just one time, just tonight” She says and he seems to understand her reasoning. He nods at her and then captures her lips again, the moment gone and they’re just back at kissing and touching and not thinking.

 And then her hand is reaching down to slide inside his boxers. She strokes him a few times before sliding down the elastic of his underwear just enough o get his cock out, all while Grant moans into her lips, pumping his hips slowly against her hand.

 She spreads her legs and then guides him to her entrance and if what she just felt with her hand is any indication this is going to be good.

 Grant bites on her lip before stopping the kiss, pulling away just to see the expression on her face when he pushes inside her all the way in. She doesn’t even try to muffle her cry. Her fingers dig harder into his shoulders as she moans into the night sky. Ward holds his weight on his elbows and stays like that, looking down at her as the pleasure takes over.

 He doesn’t hold back anything, sliding in and out of her at a rapid pace and Skye encourages him to go harder, with her hand sliding back into his pants, except this time she grabs his ass and pulls him harder, and maybe he shouldn’t be rushing this but he can’t help it, every time she moans and clenches around him it drives him crazy.

 She’s rocking her hips with his, needing more and more and he gives just that. He buries his face against her neck, feeling the wild rhythm of her hearth and her breathing and he swears that he can feel the earth moving slightly under their connected bodies. He curses and Skye answers by moaning his name, telling him that she’s close, that he has to go harder and he’s wrecked, completely lost in her.

 She grabs his hair then and pulls his head up to kiss him again, they’re both panting and she feels again like the girl in the van that didn’t had a care in the world and only wanted to find her parents, the one that could have fallen in love with the handsome guy in the suit and things could have been so different. His hand moves down and his thumb starts circling her clit, she can inly curse and scream his name in response.

 “Fuck, Grant, yes!” Her head arches back into the grass and she hears him groaning when she says his name. The added pressure just brings her there faster, it’s so sudden and more intense than anything she’s felt before, rendering her deaf to the sound of her own cries as she stills under him and it’s so good… it’s so fucking perfect. She bites her bottom lip trying to muffle the sounds as Grant keeps driving into her, needing his own release that comes just a few seconds later with the sound of her name against the sweaty skin of her neck.

 That’s when he slows down, muttering something that she can’t quite hear but she does feel his weight over her body as he just falls over her, and that’s good too, it’s amazing and she has forgotten when was the last time when she felt so relaxed and calm.

 The world around them is only catching her attention now; the field, the stars and the moon that now that her eyes have gotten used to the darkness helps her focus on him as he lifts his body on his shoulders again.

 “Sorry” He says and she shakes her head at that, the corners of her mouth almost curving up with the hint of a smile.

 They’re back to the real world and there are a lot of unspoken words that weight heavier than Grant’s body over hers.

 “Skye-“

 “You need to go,” She says and he frowns so she speaks again “I activated my tracker. You have about 6 minutes to get out of here”

 He closes his eyes and nods, finally moving off her. She gasps when they break contact but stays in the same position on the ground while Grant sits next to her.

 “You know… 6 minutes are still-“

 “Just go” She cuts him off as he’s arranging his pants again.

 “Next time I want to take on a proper date”

 It’s better like this, she guesses, they teasing each other. It’s definitely better than the silences.

 She sits “There’s not going to be a next time”

 He smiles “Thank you for the heads up” He says and steals one last kiss from her. This time it’s soft and she leans into his touch without intending to do it “And the next time you’re feeling lonely… you can think about me” He teases and this time she does push him away.

 “4 minutes, Ward”

 He smiles and then leaves and she has to wait until he’s back on the car and gone to reach inside her bra.

 She stares at the small flash drive on her hand, at least that’s a small win.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this story because it will have a second part very soon with another prompt from the Smut Fest so I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think! Happy Smut Fest 2016! hahaha


End file.
